


notice me because i have ice cream

by milepersecond



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Also a sulky Wonwoo, Bookworm Hoshi yall, Cuddly Wonwoo because why not, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I really dunno how to tag help me, M/M, Slice of Life, Wonwoo is clingy the one, Wonwoo missing Soonyoung too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milepersecond/pseuds/milepersecond
Summary: wherein wonwoo just missed soonyoung after he's gone for two days and tried to bribe the tiger-eyed guy with ice cream."It's only been two days without me, and you cry like I've been gone your whole life.""That's how it felt like."





	notice me because i have ice cream

_"Hey, Soonyoung!"_

 

"Shut up."

 

_"Soonyoung, notice me!"_

 

"I won't."

 

_"Ow- Why?"_

 

"No."

 

_"Soonyoung, come on! I have ice cream!"_

 

Finally, after three minutes of doting at the tiger-eyed guy, Wonwoo had Soonyoung looking up at him; his attention caught by the mention of a frozen treat-- which he doesn't really have.

 

"Wonwoo...," Soonyoung uttered, a frown forming in his lips as he carefully folded closed the novel he's reading. "You can't simply say that you have ice cream when you actually don't."

 

There was a hint of disappointment in Soonyoung's usually blank facade, and Wonwoo was almost caught by surprise to see emotions in his eyes.

 

 _"I just missed you. We haven't seen each other for so long, and...,"_  Wonwoo paused, afraid that the tears he had been holding back might overflow to the brink and he might not be able to hold them back anymore, so he gulped, and bit his lower lip.

 

"It's just been two days, Nonu." Soonyoung responded with an accompanying chuckle. "Come here, you big baby." He said, beckoning the younger closer to him with his arms wide open, spread like an eagle's, and it welcomed Wonwoo home with the warmth he had been yearning for two days. 48 hours, 15 minutes, and 17 seconds, to be precise.

 

Wonwoo didn't let any hesitation overcome his emotions, and so, he glomped at the older, his attack causing Soonyoung to get pinned on the single-seater cushion seat he was sitting on.

 

Soonyoung just groans. Normally, he would squirm away. But this time, he says no words, only allowing the warmth of the younger to fill his arms and recharge his exhausted soul.

 

"It's only been two days without me, and you cry like I've been gone your whole life." Soonyoung mused with a cheeky snicker when he felt the irregular rise and fall of Wonwoo's chest as well as the trembling of his shoulders.

 

He can't believe he's actually crying...

 

But can he blame him?

 

Not really.

 

 _"That's how it felt like."_ Wonwoo uttered against Soonyoung's now soaked-with-tears Balenciaga shirt, his words getting muffled against the fabric. _"You can't blame me."_

 

"That's some separation-from-Kwon-Soonyoung anxiety you have."

 

_"That sounds awful."_

 

"You're unbelievable." Soonyoung retaliated.

 

_"You're irreplaceable."_

 

When Soonyoung didn't say anything in response, Wonwoo chuckled in triumph. He won this time.

 

"I love you, okay?" Soonyoung said instead-- _defeated_ , though in a good way-- as he slowly pulled away to gently wipe the tears staining Wonwoo's nearly-hollowed cheeks.

 

 _"I love you, too...,"_ Wonwoo responded with utmost sincerity, genuinely glad that Soonyoung is now here.

 

Though after a few heartbeats, he carefully detached himself from the older, discreetly slipping away from his made-up bait ~~(the ice cream! he doesn't have it!)~~ , but apparently--

 

Soonyoung snapped. "You're not going anywhere." His arms wrapped themselves tighter around Wonwoo's waist, and believe him or not, it made his heart burst into a thousand fireworks, each of different color.  ** _Every. Single. Damn. Time._**

 

"Give me the ice cream." 

 

 _"I'll give you the ice cream only if you promise not to leave me ever again."_ Wonwoo announced with his dark orbs glimmering. Soonyoung could only sigh. He's pulling off his 'puss-in-boots' cutesy trick again.

 

Sometimes, Soonyoung puts a lot of thinking into the fact how Wonwoo's demeanor is absolutely enchanting and ethereal. How he can manage to pull off the weirdest and cutest antics just to make him say yes to certain things....

 

Can he say no to that? 

 

Not ever.

 

"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> this is the f i r s t soonwoo ficlet that i wrote and posted here and it's mehHHHHH and uhm i just tried posting here bec it's my first time posting here yeah and so many first times HAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> p.s. sorry for the errors.... if there are any. lmao TT TT
> 
> let's talk on twt!! @pledis___b00s scream at me


End file.
